A position encoder may detect the position of a wiper. The wiper may include a shaft that is coupled to an object that causes the shaft to move. For example, the shaft may be coupled to a throttle of an engine and the position of the wiper may indicate the position of the throttle. Position encoders may be used to detect position or other metrics derived from position, such as velocity or acceleration. Position encoders may detect any suitable position, such as an angular position or a linear position. A position encoder may be attached to or provided as part of an automobile, robot, industrial control mechanism, computer, or other suitable device.